


Salvage

by Terrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Best friends take care of each other.





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtydarkness418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy.

Linda finishes her story ten minutes before her deadline, but it’s before her deadline, so she’s good. No editor breathing down her neck, demanding to know where her story was. No stress of pushing herself beyond her limits. She got to turn in her story and go home. Not a bad way to end the day.

She leans back in her chair, arms over her head as she stretches until the muscles in her back unknot. She can almost hear her spine crack, which is just wrong at her age. She looks around and sighs. Iris sits hunched over at her desk, a pinched look on her face. Linda steps up behind her and puts her hands on Iris’s shoulders. “What are you still doing here? I happen to know you turned your story in over an hour ago.”

Iris rubs a hand along the back of her neck. “Just some research on a potential series I want to pitch.”

“Well, if it’s a potential series, that means you don’t have to be here, so you should go home.” She gave Iris’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s late, sweetie. Go home, sleep.”

“I will. After I finish this.”

It’s not the first late night Iris has worked in the last month. Not the second, the third, or even the tenth. Since Eddie had been shot, most nights are late nights. Linda can’t imagine what it’s like going back to the apartment she’d shared with the man who had loved her and then died. She leans in, wraps an arm around Iris. “Ok, you know what? This can wait until tomorrow. I’m declaring tonight a girls’ night. You, me, a bottle of not completely terrible wine and we’re going to revisit Titanic and Leonardo DiCaprio’s butt.”

Iris snorts. “What is it with you and that movie?”

“He was so pretty.” Linda sighs. “I mean, he’s still pretty, but he was just so edible.”

“You’re not going to get off me until I agree to this, are you?”

“Nope.”

***  
It’s only when they’re already more than halfway through the movie that it occurs to Linda that a movie were most of the people die is maybe not the best choice for trying to cheer someone. As Jack slips away, she hears Iris sniffle and looks over to see her turn her head and wipe away a few tears. Linda reaches for the remote. “Okay, that’s enough Titanic.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve just had a bit too much to drink.”

“The wine is awful,” Linda declares. “Any amount is probably too much.”  
“It’s not that bad. I mean, you’re right, it’s not good. But I’ve had worse.” Iris scrubs at her damp cheeks.

Linda plucks the glass from her hand. “Ok, now that is a tragedy.”

She wraps an arm around Iris’s shoulders. Iris leans into her, warm and soft. Linda can smell her perfume. She rests her cheek atop Iris’s head, inhaling the delicate scent. Her stomach flips. Maybe Iris isn't the only one who's had too much to drink.

She pulls back, only for Iris to wrap an arm around her waist. “Stay.”

“It’s my apartment. Exactly where would I be going?”

“No, just stay with me.” The arm around Linda’s waist tightens. Iris rests her forehead against Linda’s shoulder. “I’ve missed this. Being close to someone. Touching them. No one really touches me since Eddie died.”

“Well, I would be happy to touch you.” She reviews the words that just came out of her mouth. “I did not mean for that to come out sounding like a cheap porno.”

“And what would an expensive porno sound like?”

“Oh, God, I don’t know. I’m trying to think of something and it all ends up sounding Mr. Darcy. Do you think Jane Austen porn is an actual thing?”

A beat of stillness, and the Iris lunges for her phone. “There has to be, right? There’s porn for everything.”

After a moment, she says,”Okay, Porn and Penetration. But it looks like it’s a joke trailer, not an actual movie. Is it bad that I'm disappointed?”

“Depends on the video. Fire it up and let’s see what we’ve got.” She leans into Iris so she can see the phone's screen.

The video is better than Linda expects. Good enough that the couple missteps stand out. She snorts her amusement, but stops short of actually laughing. She turns to Iris and flutters her eyelids. “I am from Derbyshire and have never known the touch of a woman.”

Iris grabs a throw pillow off the couch and thumps Linda in the shoulder. “Liar. My best friend is ridiculous.” Iris leans back into Linda. “Dragging me here, plying me with Titanic and enough wine that I can’t drive home. Are you trying to have your wicked way with me?”

Linda kisses the top of Iris’s head. “Like you said, I'm your best friend. I just want you to have what you need.”

“This.” Iris buries her face against Linda’s shoulder. She hugs Linda’s waist. “Can we just keep doing this?”

Linda strokes a hand over Iris’s head. “Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the [Porn and Penetration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz3jg-HVB2E) video is a real thing.


End file.
